I'll Always Protect You, An Amuto Story
by kelpiie
Summary: Tadase goes too far in winning Amu's heart. He's already hurt her, is it Ikuto's turn to be hurt? First fanfic, NOW ORGANIZED INTO CHAPTERS! Amuto.
1. The Story

**Me: My first fanfic! Hey, I'm Zuzu-chan. I have organized this fanfic into Chapters :3 I don't know why, I just felt like it.**

**Amu: This story includes: Major stinkiness, Tadase as an evil culprit, and… **

**Ikuto: US.**

**Me: Re-written for you! Enjoy. **

_Amu's POV _

I walked out of the bathroom with my pink towel with a skull on the bottom and my hair wrapped up in a gray towel. As I opened the door an aroma of strawberries and cream filled my room. It was the first time in years I took a bubble bath, because I was "too cool". Plus, Ami, my little sister, always used up the bubble bath soap.

Ikuto's nightly visit was coming up soon. Every night he would appear on my balcony, but every night Tadase-kun would call me and ask if the "thieving cat" was doing right. I always said yes, keeping my eyes on Ikuto.

Yes, I have decided, fully – I love Tsukiyumi Ikuto.

I know he feels the same way. That night…

"_Amu… would you accept… if I… loved… you?" Tadase asked._

"_T-Tadase-k-kun…" Ikuto was packed in my closet. _

_Then Tadase planted a kiss right below my eye, and walked out. My mom smiled._

"_Finally got a boyfriend?!" _

_I glared. I shut the door and at the same time Ikuto crept out from his hiding place. He looked depressed._

"_Ne, Ikuto," I said. "Do you have someone you love?" Ikuto glanced at me._

"_Yeah, it's you," he said, and caressed me. I was stunned, two confessions in a matter of minutes. My face turned rosy red (very very rosy). I smiled as I hugged him back. _

That night, as I was thinking before, was the best night ever. Yeah, sure, I was dazed by Tadase. But Ikuto, I was sure. He loves me. Tadase still might like me for who I am, but I have grown a bit out of him. His teasing heart, breaking mine – it was too much, and Ikuto was there for me all the time.

A tap came on my balcony window. I saw the midnight blue hair just above the frame (the window was quite high). I smiled. I forgot to change into my pajamas, but I was too excited to make him wait. Quickly I opened my balcony door, and crashed into Ikuto.

"Amu-koi." He hugged me. "Strawberries and… cream?" he said.

"Time for trouble ~nya!" A rascally voice called. Yoru appeared behind Ikuto's head. Miki blushed.

"Amu KOI?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Konbanwa, Yoru…" she said. I glanced at Miki. She had a lot of loves, like me. But since I was grown closer to Ikuto, I guess she liked Yoru more. Yoru smiled.

"Haha, it's the blue art girl! Now, show me what's in that sketch book of yours, ~nya!"

Miki's blush faded. Ran, Suu, and Dia giggled, then Ran said, "SUPER KICK!" and hit Yoru.

"OW ~nya!" Yoru and the charas played together.

Ikuto and I laughed. I was glad he laughed around me, he always seemed emo-like and cool.

"Well, it's winter and it's cold out here, are you gonna let me in?" he flicked my head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Ikuto."

He smiled and walked to my bed. He smirked.

"I'm too late for your bath, eh?" he asked.

I sped around. "..Say?"

"Nothing, Amu-koi."

"Pervy nekomimi hentai guy…" I murmured. "I'm going to change. And… I'm locking the door, so don't use any of your pervy tricks." I got my pink-and-red pajamas. Mm, they were my favorite, skulls almost everywhere. Though I always wanted to just wear pink and be myself, I have grown to my disguised clothing.

END AMU'S POV BEGINNING OF IKUTO'S

"Ne, Ikuto, they're beating me up." Yoru's ear was drooped and his hair was messed up.

I smiled. "Ran, Miki, Suu, and… Dia?" I said, looking at the new chara.

"Greetings." She smiled. Her short yellow dress with a white belt shimmered. She was beautiful, I had to admit, with the same golden-honey eyes as Amu.

This was _not _my character to think about this kind of stuff. I couldn't help it, though – I'm in love with Amu and sometimes my feelings just slip out to be my "uncool" character.

Just then Amu returned with her fashionable pajamas.

NOBODY'S POV xD

"Nobody's gonna see you in those, you know," he said.

"Your point?" she asked, confuzzled.

"You have a fashion taste even when you're going to sleep."

"…Oh, I get your point."

_Maybe I'll stop by again when she's sleeping, _Ikuto thought to himself. He eyed Amu.

"Hey, do you still like kiddy-king?" Ikuto asked. Amu looked at him suspiciously.

"What's it to you?"

"You know my answer, Amu-koi…"

"Well, kind of. I'm starting to give up." She said it simple and clean, no lies. Unless she was getting good at it.

IKUTO POV

"Ne, Amu-koi." I walked over to her and rested my chin on her shoulder. I watched her cheeks turn like peppers. She still wasn't used to my touch.

"Y-Yes?"

"Say it again."

"Say what?" she asked, confused yet again. Then her cheeks turned to their normal color. "Oh…that."

I nodded, grinning. Could she possibly say it again?

AMU'S POV

Could I seriously say it? Was I not a whimpy kid anymore? My cheeks turned red again…

NOBODY'S POV

"I… Love you, Ikuto." She said it quick. Ikuto grinned wide, reaching his eyes.

"I love you too, Amu-koi." Her cheeks were even fiercer than peppers, like a red laser.

"Gosh, why do you blush so much?" Ikuto asked.

"Not my fault you're an attention-begger!" Amu almost shouted unreasonably.

"Amu? What's going on in there…? There's not a BOY, is there?! Tell me there's not a boy. TELL ME!" Amu's dad's worried voice came through the door.

"NO, dad, there's no boy, sheesh." She locked the door just in case he came firing in.

"Then why… is the door locked?!" he exclaimed. Just in time, Amu thought.

"Because I'm _ch-changing!_" Ikuto was relieved – she didn't say this lie perfectly like she was saying to him.

"Okay…" her father's footsteps went down the hallway. Then they both heard it – dad's voice - again.

"_Ooh, Amiiiii! Let daddy take a picture!" click, click. _

They both grinned.

"Jaa… see you later, Amu-koi." Ikuto took a step closer, Amu's cheeks turned red in an instant.

"Bye, strawberry face." He pecked her nose and was gone.


	2. Tadase's Sickness

**Me: Chapter two. Okay, the first chapter was supposed to be called something else, like, "Close Call" or something. Sorry.**

**Enjoy :3**

Sunlight glimmered through my door. It took time for my golden eyes to get used to the flash. I stepped out of my bed… on something soft, and it wasn't my cute pink rug.

"I-Ikuto?!" I exclaimed.

He slowly opened one eye. "Ah, sleepyhead, you're awake."

"OUT OUT!" I said. "Pervy! Getting in my room when I'm sleeping. What if my dad or mom came in?!" He smirked. "Mou…"

"Ne, Amu, let's go to the park." It was a Saturday. My insides wanted me to scream, "YES! Ikuyo (let's go), Ikuto!" but I said, "Sure, I have nothing better to do," in my cool and spicy attitude.

"You don't have to act that way towards me." I looked to his side, the one I was near. He was walking to the balcony.

"Won't we take the…" Before I could finish, he had his arms securely around me, just like that day, seeing the embryo.

_What is Ikuto's wish? What would Ikuto wish for?_

_A smoke bomb headed straight towards us. _

_Instead of quickly grabbing the embryo, Ikuto held me securely in his arms… we fell…_

He jumped off my balcony, quietly landing on the soft grass.

My face was red – from fear… and that he was holding me.

"Ikuto, y-you can let go of me," I said.

"Naw, I'm fine," he said and smirked.

"IKUTO!!!" He ignored me and we walked – I mean, _he_ walked, to the park. My cellphone rang, playing _Black Diamond _by Hoshina Utau, actually Tsukiyomi Utau.

"Eh, moshimoshi?" I asked. (Moshimoshi = how you say "hello" when on phone.)

"_Hey, Hinamori-san. Could you meet me for some guardian duties at the park?" _He sounded happy. Ikuto heard this.

"Ah, kiddy-king wants to go on a date with my Amu-koi?" he whispered into my ear. I smiled.

"Just this once, we're just friends," I said. He nodded. I loved Ikuto, he was so outgoing and – why am I thinking about this?!

"But I get to watch." He smirked and jumped in a tree.

"_Hinamori-san?"_

"Ah! Tadase-kun. Sure!" I said happily.

"_The usual place, then," _he said. _"Beneath the oak tree." _I heard him murmur something about a "thieving cat". I ignored him.

"Eh, Amu! You left us!" Ran came suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry!" I made an innocent smile. Miki blushed when Yoru was holding her hand.  
"Aww, you guys are so cute," I said. Both of their faces turned magenta. I giggled, so did Suu, Dia, and Ran.

"Hinamori-saaaan!" Tadase came running to the oak tree.

"Ohio, Tadase-kun." I smiled. He smiled, too, that smile that used to enchant me.

"So, I bought some work."  
"Eto… why are we out here doing work?"  
"More romanti—I mean, because…" he tried to make a good excuse. I just smiled, and said,

"Kay. Lets get started." I was putting my hand to a paper, and he did the same when our hands touched.

I tried to pull mine out, but he was grasping it so hard.

"Tadase-kun, please let go," I said, shaking my hand.

"I don't _want _to," he said, a hint of greed in his pink eyes. What the heck was wrong with him?! He would usually say "gomen!gomen!gomen!gomen!" over and over.

"T-Tadase-kun!" instead of letting go, he smiled selfishly.

"You're mine, Amu," he said, moving closer to me.

"Stop!" I said, but no avail.

He was moving so close to my face.

Straining, I tried desperately to get my hand out of his hold. He had both of my wrists pinned to the grass. He was too close for me to knee him or kick him. I was just about to scream when…

"Ah, kiddy-king." I heard a voice. _Ikuto! _I said in my mind. I couldn't help but beam with joy.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase's selfish glint in his eye and his terrible smile disappeared. Replaced… by agony.

"Get away from Amu, you're scaring her." He had a scary voice now, but was calm. He wasn't about to lose to Tadase. Tadase loosened his grip a tiny bit.

"Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed. She was playing with Yoru, and looking down, she saw Amu frightened but relieved from rescue.

"Ikuto!" I blushed and smiled again.

Ikuto's POV

I've never seen Amu smile so gratefully, and from the heart. Why was she smiling so much?

Amu's POV

"I l0— ahh…" Tadase had pressed too hard on my wrists. I felt dizzy. The last thing I knew my head hit the grass… I fainted.

Ikuto's POV (again… xD)

Amu fainted. That stupid Tadase!

"Yoru!" I said.

"Hai, ~nya!" Cat ears and tail appeared. With a giant paw I shoved Tadase away, not hurting him but enough to let go of the bubblegum haired girl. I picked her up carefully.

"I'll always protect you, Amu," I said to her softly. She murmured something. "Lo… you… kuto…"

Good, I was worried that she was totally passed out, but now she was just sleeping. Running to her house, I jumped up to her balcony and placed her on her bed.

_It'd be best if I stayed, just in case, _I thought. I lay down next to her and stared at her beautiful features for awhile.


	3. Strawberries

**Me: Chapter 4. **

I heard the phone ring.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thieving…cat." A very evil voice came through the line. "What…are you doing… with Amu… right now?"

"Amu? Why don't you call her that in person?" I asked.

I heard him gasp, but then he came to. "I'll win her heart, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I will."

"You've already lost," I murmured, too quiet for him to hear.

"I will. I will win." He had that same selfish tone.

I hung up on him.

"I-Ikuto? Who was tha…" I heard a voice then a plop on the pillow.

"I feel so weak," Amu said.

"That kiddy-king."  
"You… rescued me, Ikuto, and I always thought _you _were the perverted one."  
"Oh, but I am," I said, smirking. Her face gained some color. I moved closer, but I didn't want her to freak like she did with Tadase.

"P-perverted hentai nekomimi cosplay guy…"

"Well, I'll get some food for you."  
"But my parents!" she exclaimed.

"They're out."  
"Ah…"

I went downstairs. Getting some strawberries and whipped cream, I went back up and she was singing. Beautifully. But she wasn't transformed with Dia. I smiled, she didn't notice me.

**  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said,

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say… yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…

**(Love Story by Taylor Swift xD) (I DON'T OWN THE SONG!!) (or Taylor Swift…. xD) Yeah, I cut the beginning out. -^^-**

"Don't stop!" I pleaded. What?! That was so out of my character! But it was just so beautiful.  
"I-Ikuto!" she blushed.

"That was beautiful…" I said. I smacked myself in the head. Again, that killed my character.  
"T-Thank you…" she said.

"Strawberries, whipped cream." I took the tray to her.

"My favorite!" I pecked her on the forehead. Her face changed to the color of the strawberries. Then she gobbled.

I sat on her bed for some while.

Gosh I love her.


	4. Amusement at the Amusement Park

**Me: Last Chapter :3 There's no sequel. Yet. **

Amu POV

The tray of strawberries was on my desk. I looked below my feet before I stepped out of the bed.

And there he was.

"Ikuto-ko- I mean Ikuto."

"Hmmm, Amu-koi?" he said. He was smirking.

"N-Nothing!!" I exclaimed.

"Ne… what do you wanna do today?" I asked.

"You." He smirked. That was the perviest joke I've ever heard, and it made me steam.

"What the heck?! You perv! OUT OUT OUT!"

"Fine… what do you want to do?" Ikuto asked me.

"I asked you first!"

"Too bad."  
"Mou…" I had an idea. "Let's go to that new amusement park!" I exclaimed.

"I was thinking of the same thing."

"Gah, Ikuto…"  
"-koi." He smirked. That smirk now enchants me, just like that stupid smile Tadase used.

Was there still some love for him? That little king, Tadase? He seemed desperate. No! Ikuto is my one and only. Even if Tadase still hangs around in my mind.

"Get dressed."  
"Get out," I said.

"Awwww…" he frowned.

"Perv!" I pushed him out.

I dressed in a black mini skirt with white ruffles at the end, and a bell-sleeve black top with a blue heart in the middle and blue ends. I put on my usual hairdo, an x-clip holding a messy ponytail on the side of my hair. This time it was blue, though.

"Ran! Miki! Suu! Dia! Time to go!" I smiled.

"Yay!" They all said, except Dia. "I've never been to an amusement park before," she said.

"Don't worry, you'll love it desu!" Suu encouraged. Dia smiled.

I walked out the door. Ikuto was leaning against the wall, one foot on the wall and the other supporting him on the floor. He glanced at me.

"You look nice," he said.

I was willing for him to smile. I've only seem him smirk and laugh… but a smile… would be so pretty.

As if he read my mind, he smiled. I almost fainted again. My eyes were so big and my cheeks were glazed pink.

"Ikuto…"

"Jaa, let's go." He smirked.

"Mou, you could've smiled a little longer!" I complained.

"Sure, sure… later, maybe." He held my hand as we walked out the door.

"What do you want to ride?" he asked as we entered the amusement park. I scanned my eyes, taking in all the colors.

"The… teacups," I said, giggling. He sweatdropped.

"Honestly, Amu-koi…" he then gave up as I was trying to tow him to the line. It wasn't very long.

"We'll be on the next ride!" I said happily. He just groaned, but I could tell he was just faking.

When the line moved, we chose a pink teacup with painted golden banners.

His knees were bent and I started laughing and crying at the same time.

"Bwaahah! Ikuto, you look so stupid!" I said. He smiled again. My eyes glimmered.

Ikuto POV

Her eyes… her beautiful golden honey eyes… I should smile more often.

Back to Amu POV (I quit x.x)

I saw a hint of messy blonde hair.  
"T-Tadase kun?" I said. Ikuto's smile disappeared. Tadase came running towards the teacups wearing a beige coat and pants with a blue t-shirt.

"Kiddy king," he said angrily.

"A—I mean Hinamori-san! Get away from Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He ran just in time, because the ride stopped.

"Tadase-kun." I focused on him. "What do you want?" It wasn't a cold remark.

But I was mad. Telling me to get away from Ikuto?!

"Please… Amu…" his voice was desperate.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered. His cat ears were out.

"What are you up to, Tadase?"

His eyes turned from magenta to red.

"You were mine to start with, Amu! Mine! That day I confessed to you! But you still accept that disgusting, thieving cat!" he was furious.

"Tadase-kun!" I didn't realize he character changed.

"HOLY…CROWN!" a gold force blew against Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I screamed.

"Amu… I love you…" and he closed his eyes, his breathing shallow.

"Ikuto…" I whimpered. Tears streamed down my cheek.

I faced Tadase. "You…"

"He'll be dead if you don't love me." I widened my eyes, then it seemed like Niagara Falls came right out of my face.

"Don't… do… this…" I whimpered.

I looked at Ikuto. A tear was on his cheek.

"Ikuto?" I asked.

"Do what your heart tells you," he said. I never expected to hear that from him. His voice was strained, I could tell he was in great pain.

"I refuse, Tadase. But. It is wrong to kill Ikuto," I said.

"Why is that? You were stolen from me!"

"You never loved me for me in the first place." I said it calmly.

"Demo… Amu… I confessed to you!"

"I've had a lot of people confess to me, you know! And the one who has always loved me, loved me for _me, _is Ikuto."

"You want him because he's older. Because he's better looking!"  
"Age doesn't matter! Neither does stupid appearance, you should know that by just looking at me!" I had lost my cool.

"Amu-chan!" Dia said. I nodded. "Character change!" my x-clip turned to a diamond.

"Heartful… song!" I yelled. A series of musical notes went to Ikuto. I started singing. Mist and sparkles rose from his limp body. His red wounds slowly recovered. Now for Tadase.

Tadase stood there shocked.

"Curesong!" I yelled to Tadase. He tried to dodge a large golden star. Finally it hit him. His eyes turned back to their soft magenta, the evil glint was gone, and his selfish grin disappeared.

"The battle isn't over, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu, I will still battle for your heart." I nodded, uninterested. Running to Ikuto, I wailed.

"Ikuto, please, wake up! _Please,_" I say. "I'll… always protect you, too!" I whispered.

One of his eyes slowly opened. "All this time, and you don't use –koi." He smirked.

"Ikuto!" I pressed my lips against his.

Surprised, he put his arms around me.

Suddenly realizing what I was doing, I released him.

"D-awwww, Amu..."

"P-psh, i-if you didn't a-act like you w-were dead…" although none of that made sense, I couldn't help but hug him.

"YOU! Saying you would always protect me, but I end up protecting you." I laughed. He joined in, too.

"How'd you know I said that?" he asked, panicky. I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Oh, no reason."

Tadase watched us longingly. "Goodbye, Amu, I'll be waiting," he said.

"Okay."

"See you at school," he said. Summer was almost over…

And that was the best one yet.

"Jaa, ikuyo, home!" I said.

"What about the amusement park?"  
"Oh…yeah." I smiled. "Let's go!" we rode the whole evening, laughing, having fun.


End file.
